


Down but not out

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Loki has the sniffles, M/M, Sick!Loki, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need some help?” Loki asked, looking better than he had just fifteen minutes ago and Tony was about to reply when he noticed Loki was flickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down but not out

**Author's Note:**

> ****Also for the "Doppleganger" square on my[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) **[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card and "Cough/Cold/Flu/Sniffles" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card.  
> Un-betaed.

Tony was busy making himself a sandwich in the kitchen. Admittedly it was taking him a lot longer than it should but that was only because he wasn’t used to being in the kitchen to actually cook something. Mostly he’d see the kitchen only to grab something ready-made to eat while passing by or to watch Loki cook and then to invariably fuck him against the counter because the sight of Loki cooking was hot; especially ‘cause he mostly did it while wearing _only_ an apron.

This was why he’d fired all cooking staff from the top two floors of the tower and all cleaning was supervised by Jarvis. Though he absolutely loved Loki’s aversion to clothes, apparently Midgardian clothes were weird and he was tired of Tony laughing at him when he was completely decked up in his armor, and he thought it was the best idea his boyfriend ever had, it also meant Tony had to ensure than no one but him got a glimpse of that Asgardian ass.

That was all his and Tony didn’t like to share.

But today Loki was sick, down with a common cold of all things, and Tony really needed a sandwich so he’d had to venture out into the kitchen himself. He wondered if maybe Loki wanted some soup, the bowl Bruce had sent over was all but over, when the God himself walked into the kitchen.

“Need some help?” Loki asked, looking better than he had just fifteen minutes ago and Tony was about to reply when he noticed Loki was flickering.

He munched on his sandwich, leaning against the counter, “Any reason why you’re flickering?”

“What?” Loki asked, looking down at himself, he waved his hand in front of his face, cursing when he could see Tony staring at him through his palm,“Fuck,” Loki swore and vanished.  

Tony calmly finished his sandwich and wiped down the counter, even sick in bed Loki could tell when he’d made a mess, and then headed towards their bedroom. Loki was where he’d left him, curled up in bed under two blankets coughing weekly, the aching sound making Tony wince in sympathy. And next to the bed the flickering version of Loki was standing, looking down at him with confusion.

“Loki?” Tony called out, taking off his jacket and moving towards the bed.

Loki stuck his head out of the covers, black hair messy and tousled with his red nose and swollen eyes and all Tony wanted to do was bundle him up and make him feel better. “Mind telling me what is Version 2.0 doing here?” He asked, pointing towards the still flickering Loki who was now staring out the window.

“I thought you’d need some help but this deadly Midgardian virus is sapping all my energy,” Loki whined, snapping his fingers and making v2.0 disappear. Tony rather liked v2.0; they’d had a lot of fun last time he was here. If it was up to him Loki would be renamed as God of Sex and Kinkiness.

Once Tony got into bed Loki curled his lean body against his, making Tony smile. A tired Loki was always super cuddly and he loved it, though he really did wish Loki felt better. He felt miserable seeing Loki sniffle and cough all day long.

“I made food for myself and I even cleaned after myself. You should focus on saving your energy so that you can get better faster and we can make up for lost time.” Tony rubbed his hands down Loki’s back; enjoying the rare indulgence he was allowed.

When Loki didn’t answer, Tony looked down to see him fast asleep, making adorable little snoring sounds and drooling onto the arc reactor.

He asked Jarvis to close the blinds and not let anyone wake them up. As he was falling asleep, Tony wondered if he could ask Loki to bring v2.0 back for a night once he was feeling better.


End file.
